HTTYD Visitas Inesperadas La Historia desconocida de Hipo y Annie
by Lalelinda
Summary: Cada noche me duermo inventando historias. Por desgracia, sus personajes no me pertenecen. Se los he pedido prestados a la autora para hacerlos protagonistas de nuevas aventuras.


Cada noche me duermo inventando historias. Por desgracia, sus personajes no me pertenecen. Se los he pedido prestados a la autora para hacerlos protagonistas de nuevas aventuras.

En Berk, todas las mañanas son frías, pero como ésta, pocas veces se había visto. Los charcos amanecieron congelados y la brisa del mar parecía golpear los rostros de los rudos vikingos como agujas de hielo.

Hipo había despertado muy temprano. Chimuelo no tenía consideración cuando se trataba de salir a volar con su jinete.

Qué acaso los dragones no saben que el día comienza cuando sale el sol? Amigo, tendremos que hablar sobre los horarios… - Le decía el muchacho a su dragón mientras ajustaba las correas de la montura. Chimuelo respondió golpeando cariñosamente el brazo de su humano con su gran cabezota. Hipo lo montó y apresuró el vuelo hasta la cabaña de su amiga. - Bueno, mientras antes, mejor. Aunque no creo que ella opine lo mismo.-

Cuando Annie sintió el usual golpeteo de las pezuñas de Chimuelo sobre su tejado, apenas pudo abrir los ojos. Se tapó con su manta hasta la cabeza y bufó.

Annie! – Gritó Hipo. – Annie, levántate ya! Lo prometiste, recuerdas?-

Annie no contestó, esperando que su compañero de aventuras pensara que había muerto o que un troll la había secuestrado durante la noche.

Annie, perezosa, no me iré hasta que salgas de la cama! – Gritó nuevamente Hipo, al tiempo que animaba a Chimuelo para que saltara sobre las tejas.

Vete de aquí, aún es de noche!-

No, no lo es! Ya es de día y tienes que cumplir con tu palabra!-

Vas a romper mi tejado! Otra vez!-

Annie sabía que su amigo no se marcharía hasta que se saliera con la suya. Salió de su cama con un gruñido llevando la manta sobre la cabeza. Un escalofrío la sacudió cuando abrió la puerta de su casa. Miró hacia arriba y encontró a Hipo y a Chimuelo sobre el escarchado techo, con expresiones de impaciencia y emoción.

Buenos días, fantasma de Annie!- Saludó al ver a su amiga tapada de pies a cabeza con el edredón.

Hay dos errores en esa frase. Aun no es de día y no tienen nada de buenos a estas horas.-

Oh, deja de quejarte y alístate ya. Te esperamos en la laguna.-

…-

Annie…-

…-

ANNIE!-

Me lleva…! De acuerdo, ya, está bien!- Refunfuñó la colorina desde lo más profundo de su manta.

Hipo apresuró el vuelo hasta la hondonada en la que había encontrado a Chimuelo la primera vez. Era su lugar secreto y sólo lo había compartido con Annie. Aunque ella tenía serios problemas de orientación, era la única que lo conocía y podía llegar hasta él. El muchacho se sentó sobre una roca junto a la laguna, sacó su cuaderno y su lapicero de carboncillo y comenzó a trazar un mapa. Annie le había prometido que ese día harían una carrera hasta un pequeño islote cerca de Berk, con el propósito de por fin aclarar qué reptil era el más hábil y veloz, si su Furia Nocturna o el Dragón de Jardín de la chiquilla. Ajax era una especie que no se caracterizaba principalmente por intimidar a sus rivales con su apariencia, pero era muy leal y estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Cuando Annie se acercaba a la hondonada, Hipo notó que tanto ella como su dragón tenían la misma expresión soñolienta. Le pareció divertido y conmovedor a la vez. Ajax tenía los ojos semi abriertos y volaba de manera algo errática. Cuando aterrizaron, el dragón se enredó con sus propias patas, tropezó y lanzó a Annie a la laguna. La muchacha desapareció bajo las gélidas aguas y reapareció con un grito ahogado de espanto. Hipo corrió asustado hasta la orilla para socorrer a su amiga.

Oh, por todos los dioses, qué demonios pasa contigo, Ajax?! – El dragón, que aún permanecía en el lugar del forzoso aterrizaje, la miró desorientado , bostezó como si no hubiera un mañana y luego se echó sobre la hierba para continuar con el sueño del que lo habían sacado hace algunos momentos. Al ver esta escena, Hipo pasó del susto a la risa. La ayudó a salir del agua, se sacó su chaleco de piel de yak y lo puso sobre sus hombros.

Al menos ya estás bien despierta, pequeña.- Le dijo sonriendo, mientras le sacaba un mechón de cabello del rostro. Annie quiso responderle, pero sólo logró retener a tiempo un puchero que casi se le escabulle. Al notarlo, Hipo se enterneció – Ya, ya está bien, pobrecilla…gracias a Odín no te ha pasado nada. Encenderé una fogata para que no te resfríes.-

Annie asintió y miró a Hipo con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

Se conocían de muy pequeños, incluso desde antes de que pudieran recordarlo. Annie era hija de uno de los jefes de tribu de Berk que había fallecido en las batallas de los vikingos con los normandos, y de la princesa romana Aradia, que había también muerto hace unos años de una pulmonía fulminante. Habían contraído matrimonio para fortalecer las alianzas de paz entre estos dos pueblos. Si bien residían en Berk, viajaban constantemente a Roma para que Danielle, Annie, pudiera conocer sus raíces y en el futuro desposara a algún romano de origen noble para mantener la alianza. A Annie le gustaba Roma, pero cada vez que se encontraba lejos de Berk, añoraba sus colinas y sus verdes prados, las mañanas nevadas y el sol saliendo por el mar. En cierta forma era más romana que vikinga. Tenía las facciones suaves y unos ojos verde-miel que parecían dos destellos chispeantes que iluminaban su blanca tez. El único vestigio nórdico era su ondeada y rojiza cabellera, que llevaba suelta y rebelde hasta casi su cintura. Con el tiempo había pasado de ser una graciosa y linda muñequita a una joven hermosa y atractiva. Vivía en la cabaña de sus padres, al cuidado de Estóico el Vasto, que había velado por la muchacha desde que éstos habían muerto. Ella e Hipo crecieron juntos, pero no lo suficiente como para sentirse como hermanos. Eran inseparables. Compartían muchas cosas que el resto de sus amigos no lograban entender muy bien. Místicas excursiones en busca de especies mitológicas en su niñez, y el estudio del comportamiento de los dragones ya de adolescentes.

Cuando Annie se convirtió en toda una mujer, Hipo se descubrió mirándola con otros ojos. Le perturbaba. Pensaba que verla así era ultrajarla, y no podía permitirse desgarrar su inmaculada imagen. Ni siquiera en sus pensamientos. Por lo demás, Annie jamás se fijaría en un escuálido intento de vikingo como él lo era. Al menos, eso creía.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, junto al fuego, se veía como una diosa.

Su roja cabellera se había rizado por efecto de la humedad del lago y sus ojos brillaban como los primeros luceros de la noche. Cuando había salido del agua, su toga romana (que había modificado con algunos toques de la moda vikinga de aquel entonces) se había ceñido a un cuerpo que distaba mucho del que Hipo le había conocido de niña. La observaba con un tierno asombro, pero en sus adentros seguía luchando para que el asombro sucumbiera a la ternura.

Annie tenía una personalidad arrebatadora. Era muy lista y graciosa, algo obstinada, tal vez. Perspicaz y un tanto sarcástica, pero encantadora al fin y al cabo. No dudaba en endurecer la mirada y la voz cuando algo le molestaba… y eso daba un poco de miedo en una muchacha de dulce aspecto. Era apasionada en todos los aspectos imaginables, herencia de sus ancestros romanos. Tenía una infinita capacidad de asombro y poseía la cualidad de alegrar hasta el día más oscuro. Hipo no se cansaba de ella.

Mientras se secaba junto al fuego, revisó el mapa que Hipo había dibujado, memorizando el camino y los obstáculos que debería sortear en la carrera. Una vez que coordinaron los detalles, subieron a sus dragones y volaron hasta el embarcadero de la Isla. El sol ya se encontraba alto a esas alturas y el frío había amainado un poco.

Bien, cuando quieras, Annie. Estas lista para reconocerlo?-

Reconocer qué?-

Que Chimuelo es el dragón más rápido de Berk-

Mmmmmh… crees tú estar listo para nuestra estrategia sorpresa?-

Qué estrategia sorpresa?- Preguntó el chico

Ésta. Adiós perdedores!- Dijo Annie alzando el vuelo y alejándose rápidamente del embarcadero

Wow…WOW, NO NO NO!- Gritó Hipo tirando de las correas de Chimuelo para despegar a toda velocidad.

Annie tenía la delantera y volaba muy cerca del agua, dejando una leve estela sobre las olas del mar. Si bien Ajax no era un dragón muy intimidante, sí era veloz. Hipo azuzaba a Chimuelo para darle alcance.

Vamos, chico, si nos gana no dejará que lo olvidemos jamás!-

Cuando Annie pasó el primer peñón, Hipo logró alcanzarla.

Esa es tu estrategia sorpresa, Annie? Hacer trampa? Vaya que nos tienen miedo!-

Annie despegó la vista del horizonte y miró a Hipo. Le sonrió con picardía y jaló una de las correas con las que sujetaba a Ajax. En ese momento, el dragón chasqueó la cola como si se tratara de un láitigo. El impulso les alejó de sus rivales y surcaron el cielo a una velocidad impresionante. Annie miró hacia atrás y contempló la mirada desconcertada del vikingo.

Ya te lo dije! – Gritó – Ajax es un dragón lleno de sorpresas!-

Hipo cambió la posición del estabilizador de cola de Chimuelo con un rápido movimiento de su prótesis. Se alzó hacia las nubes y cuando estuvo a suficiente altura, se dejó caer en un vuelo diagonal hacia la muchacha, equiparando peligrosamente la carrera.

Cuando estuvieron lado a lado, Hipo profirió una mirada satisfecha a su amiga, la que frunció el ceño y jaló aún más de las riendas.

Puedes darte por vencida si quieres! No podrás hacer más que chasquear la cola de Ajax, y aun así no nos vencerás!-

Darme por vencida… No conozco esa expresión. De seguro que la has inventado tú!- Respondió burlona.

Hey! – Exclamó Hipo

Hey!- Imitó Annie abriendo los ojos tan grande como los tenía de abiertos el jinete.

Una densa neblina se interpuso en el camino de los muchachos, y por unos momentos se sintieron desorientados. Trataron de mantener el rumbo y dejar que el instinto de sus dragones les indicara el curso. Eso era lo que Hipo le había enseñado a Annie cuando algo así les sucediera.

Cuando la niebla se hubo disipado, lograron ver el islote que marcaba la meta de la carrera. Annie se emocionó

Ya lo tenemos Ajax, ya lo tenemos! Vamos, cachorro, me la debes por la zambullida de la mañana!-

Pero la vista de Hipo se enfocaba en otro punto. Un barco desconocido se acercaba desde el horizonte en dirección a Berk. No pudo ocultar su preocupación.

Parece que tendremos visitas – Dijo el muchacho apuntando la embarcación – Visitas de desconocidos.-

La tripulación de ese barco marcaría un antes y un después en la vida de los habitantes de la Isla. Sobre todo en la de Annie e Hipo.

No son desconocidos – Dijo Annie reparando en el emblema de las velas – Son romanos. Y creo que vienen por mi –

Qué tal? Seguimos con la historia o dejamos que los chicos se queden mirando el barco en el horizonte? Cuéntenme qué les parece y si tengo que seguir con un segundo capítulo… o dedicarme a la repostería. No sé. Depende del público!


End file.
